


holy father

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priests, Teenage Winchesters, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a priest at Dean's church. Reponse to a request for a more expanded version of <a href="http://snowchester.tumblr.com/post/32310632725">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy father

Dean is a bit of a rough teen - he doesn’t care what people think of him, he knows he won’t be around much longer to hear their bitching. But there’s one place Dad always came back to: a tiny church in New Harmony, Indiana. It was very old, and the stained glass windows depicted the faces of saints and other characters from the Bible that Dean didn’t recognize. He didn’t care, though. He only had eyes for the priest. His name was Castiel, but everyone who frequented the church referred to him as Cas. He was younger than most priests, and Dean couldn’t put a finger on what was so enthralling about him. He loved the way Cas moved, and spoke, and even though Dean didn’t listen to the words themselves, the gravelly voice was enough to make him twitch in his seat. Dean had done a lot of bad things in his life, so every time Cas announced that he would be in confessional ready to listen, Dean took the opportunity to go speak with the man.

It started as Dean confessing a few small things he had done wrong to classmates in the past (bullying, being overly aggressive in protecting Sammy from a jerk) but after the fifth time in the confessional Dean started slipping a hand into his pants and stroking himself while Cas listened and accepted Dean’s sins - it wasn’t long before Dean had the balls to masturbate full out while confessing petty sins - anything for the chance to be so alone with the priest.

The Winchesters would be gone for months at a time, but Cas welcomed them all back every single time with open arms. When Dean came back right before his 18th birthday, he was aching for some more alone time with Cas. After church, he slipped away from his father and Sam and hung around until Cas headed back to his office. He was a little shaky, unsure of what to say - that alone made him nervous; Dean was never unsure of what to say. He was smooth and charismatic, but watching Cas walk down the long hallway towards him made Dean shake in his boots and he could feel a warm heat pooling in his stomach. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his fingertips teasing the shaft of his dick, which was growing harder with each step Cas took.

The priest smiled knowingly as he approached the teen; he opened his office door and gestured Dean inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Anything I can do for you Dean?”

Dean’s bottom lip slid between his teeth, the pressure threatening to break the skin. “Um, I was just…wondering…if uh…” His eyes skimmed the scruffy jaw line, the weathered hands, the well defined hips tucked tight against the man’s belt line.

Cas took a step forward, several inches taller than Dean and put a hand on the teen’s shoulder. His eyes caught Dean’s and as the young man’s lips fell apart Cas made his move. His fingers slowly undid the buttons on Dean’s shirt, Dean’s breath audibly hitching as he froze. The movements were slow, and Dean felt himself getting harder than he ever had been. The priest was still in his clerical robes, but his lips were sinful as they pressed gentle kisses along the younger man’s neckline, following the curves up to Dean’s earlobe. The kisses turned to gentle nips, and as more of the Winchester’s clothes fell off, the nips became true bites, leaving a faint trail of red marks along his arms, shoulders, chest, and eventually nipples. Before long, Dean was completely naked, his dick standing at attention and throbbing against Cas’s leg. The older man continued to tease him, never attempting to remove his own clothes. Dean did as he was silently bid, following Castiel’s wordless commands - he sat when he was motioned to, he did not speak. Cas worked his way down to Dean’s shaft, his gentle bites becoming a bit harsher. Dean winced a little with each nip, but the way his legs subtly slid apart belied his true feelings. Cas suddenly moved south, teasing around Dean’s head, rubbing the scruff of his facial hair against the sensitive skin. Dean gasped at the sensation, his head falling back for a second as he tried to keep control of his orgasm. The priest grinned, looking up to watch Dean clench his teeth together, and slowly began lavishing the boy’s dick. There wasn’t much more Dean could take, with the way the man looked in his priest get-up, the black contrasting against the untanned skin of Dean’s thighs, and the gentle but intense sensation of Cas’ tongue against Dean’s warm flesh. Castiel continued to tease the young man, moving away and coming back to the same areas without letting Dean touch himself to finish, but only after Dean began to writhe in his chair and inch his hips forward to force contact with the priest did Cas finally go all out and swallow Dean’s cock whole.

Dean’s orgasm rocked his body, sending waves of pleasure that the young Winchester had never felt before all throughout his muscles. He tensed and flexed and finally relaxed, his whole body slowly going limp. He breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Cas stood in front of him, lustily wiping his lips as he adjusted his clerical clothes. The all-black garb still clung to his form in ways that made Dean want to sin again and again, but the teen was too spent to do much more than redress himself.

Once they were both looking presentable again, Dean coughed awkwardly as Cas sat down at his desk to get back to work.

“Are you feeling better, Dean?” was the calm inquiry that Castiel offered, bemused smile playing across his still red and swollen lips.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Cas - er - Father Castiel.” Dean broke into an uncomfortable grin, mussing the hair on the back of his head and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. “Could I, uh, you know…”

“You are welcome back whenever you wish, Dean.”

Cas’s bemused smile became genuine and warm, a clear sign that he was telling the truth. Dean was almost tempted to take him up on that offer immediately, but he knew his father would be about ready to beat his ass for being missing for so long. He headed out the door, giving one last glance back into the office as he left - Cas winked.


End file.
